


The Jingling of Bells

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, blood-drinking, blood-lust, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin, non-con, other creatures, squelching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur returns to Castle Lubita to find things changed. More breeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jingling of Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who continue to comment--I love to hear from you, and it stirs my creative juices! You're the best.  
> I may not post for the next day or two as I turn my attention to my original work that I've left languishing a while. Don't worry--I'll get back to this. (And there's always the chance I'll get stuck and come back to write an entry anyway. I just don't want you to wonder.)  
> Also, I'm never really sure what to do about the tags. Do I try to put all the warnings for the entire series in each entry, or only those for that entry? I've seen others put the entire series' warnings in each entry, so that's sort of what I've been doing, but then again, that doesn't help you guys if you are reading along. Then again, if you're still reading, you couldn't be too sensitive, right?   
> Thoughts?

The first thing Arthur noticed when he got back to the castle was the crying of an infant. The second was how otherwise quiet it was. He looked to Dracula.

“Yesterday Will gave birth to a son,” Dracula told Arthur as they climbed the stairs to their bed chamber. “A weak little thing.”

“And Leander? Has he returned?” Arthur asked.

Dracula shook his head as he shed his cape and stretched. A tub of hot, scented water awaited them in the adjoining room, and Arthur eased into it with a sigh of relief. His body ached and he felt filthy with all manner of dirt and debris mixed with both his and the Count’s ejaculation stuck to his skin.

Dracula looked past Arthur at the wall. Since the sun had risen, the curtains were drawn.

“A Mea? Is something wrong?” Arthur asked. “I thought you would be happy that everything went well.” He smiled, nudging Dracula with his knee. “You were right all along; we are truly blood-mates. I couldn’t tell if my mother was happy I survived or angry that she was wrong.”

Dracula brought his gaze to Arthur and he held out his hand. Arthur took it and slid into his arms, sighing with pleasure as Dracula took up a cloth and began to bathe him. “I am happy, my Love; do not doubt that. It’s just that when we walked in and heard the baby, I was reminded of what happened yesterday.” At Arthur’s questioning look, Dracula continued, “Will did not make it through the childbirth.”

Arthur sat up so quickly that water spilled over the side of the tub. “He did not make it?”

“No. Without his master present, he weakened.”

“But…I don’t understand,” Arthur frowned. “Will could drink anyone’s blood. He didn’t need Leander’s. And he’s a vampire—how could he just…die?”

“It wasn’t my cousin’s blood Will needed, but his presence. It is legend that vampires die only from a stake to the heart—we can die of loss of mate or master, or in powerful rituals such as the one we just took part in.” He kissed Arthur’s cheek.

“The birth did not go well, and since Leander was not there to support his pet, Will succumbed. We tried everything we could, but it was no use. I am not even sure the baby will make it. Vampires and their pets have a tenuous relationship, A Mea. Will not only depended on Leander for occasional blood, but he also depended on him as a master. Without Leander there to direct him and fulfill his needs, Will was in a weakened state. The pregnancy only made it worse, and when things went wrong, his life force simply left him.”

Arthur blinked, staring into space. Dracula took Arthur’s hand in his.

“You do not have to worry that will be the case with you, my Dove. I would never desert you. And as a mate, you have more autonomy than a pet. You are not as dependent on me to support you. I only wish that you could get by without my blood, in case something were to happen to me.”

“Don’t say that!” Arthur turned in the tub to look at Dracula. “Never say that.” He pressed his fingers to Dracula’s succulent mouth. “And I wasn’t worried you would leave me. I was only thinking about poor Will and about his children.”

Dracula slid his hands over the rise of Arthur’s buttocks, cupping them in his palms.

“Yes, they are in mourning. Many of them were at the ritual, but now they will be heading for bed. Constance is taking care of her new baby brother. She has taken a lactating woman from the nearest village to allow the infant to suckle.”

Dracula spread the cheeks of Arthur’s arse and sighed. “We are lucky to have one another, A Mea. And right now, my seed is within you—perhaps making our child.”

Arthur smiled against Dracula’s chest.

After a moment, Dracula began washing Arthur, and as Arthur relaxed, he felt his eyelids drooping.

The next thing he knew, he was in bed, with Dracula drying him off with a soft rag. Dracula had made good on his word and put tiny bells on their bed that jingled softly with every movement, and in his sleepy fog, Arthur managed a small smile at the sound.

“Rest, A Mea. You need it.” Dracula kissed Arthur softly, and Arthur drifted back to sleep.

Arthur awoke to Dracula’s cock inside him, slowly sliding in and out, brushing Arthur’s prostate. Arthur gasped, pleasure radiating throughout his body. The Count’s hand moved over Arthur’s hip to pull at Arthur’s rising cock as Dracula sprinkled kisses over Arthur’s neck.

“Bite me. Breed me,” Arthur groaned, arching his back.

“You don’t know what you do to me when you say that,” Dracula murmured, and with a hiss, sunk his fangs into Arthur’s neck, pulling blood from him as he sped up the thrusting of his hips, the bells on the bed jingling merrily.

It didn’t take long for Arthur to spill into Dracula’s hand, and Dracula kept pumping into Arthur, his lips suctioned to Arthur’s neck, tongue running over skin as he drank.

Arthur could hear his own moans over the sound of the Count’s greedy swallowing. The pleasure continued even after his release, and he felt himself immediately getting hard again. The Count tensed as he came, but continued to move within Arthur and to drink from his neck in a frenzy of lust.

Soon Arthur again experienced the odd sensation of floating above his body. He watched himself come again, body jerking in the circle of the Count’s arms. He watched himself grow pale as the Count drank from him. He watched the Count brace one leg upon the bed and pound into Arthur’s body, moaning even as he continued to drink.

The bells jingled.

A buzz took over, blocking all sounds. Arthur’s vision whited out, and he simply floated.

Sometime later—Arthur didn’t know how long—he felt something press to his lips and tasted the Count’s warm blood. Feebly, he began to lick, and as he did so, he slowly came back to himself.

Dracula pressed kisses all along Arthur’s brow as Arthur drank from the cut in his chest.

“I did not intend to drain you so, my Love,” Dracula whispered.

Arthur pulled away and looked up into the Count’s crystal blue eyes. “I didn’t mind. It was a wonderful experience.” He went back to licking and sucking at the cut, loving the metallic warmth of Dracula’s blood and its distinct taste. Arthur could feel the Count’s seed dripping from his buttocks down his thighs, and his cock hardened yet again.

After his drink, Arthur climbed upon Dracula and rode him until Dracula once again filled Arthur with copious amounts of his seed, an intense cry ripping from his chest that resounded throughout the Castle. Arthur watched Dracula’s face transform in ecstasy as Arthur bounced on him, so close to his own release.

“Uh, uh, huh…oh, _gods_!” Arthur jerked and spilled, body shaking. He continued to leisurely rise and fall, enjoying the squelching noises along with the tinkling of the bells.


End file.
